


Where the Sun Don't Shine

by Bebe_Effie



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pretty ooc tbh, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, handjobs, or 'rectal dilators' lol, toys under clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebe_Effie/pseuds/Bebe_Effie
Summary: Kinktober, Day 1: Toys Under Clothing/Hand JobsCharles convinces Arthur to try something a little bit different... 👀
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Kudos: 81





	Where the Sun Don't Shine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally write smut, so... apologies if it's kind of dry or repetitive. I wanted to participate in Kinktober this year, wanted to get back into writing smut... seemed to dovetail well enough together. All of my Kinktober stuff is going to be roughly edited, though, since I want to get it all out before the end of October (keeping with the theme.)
> 
> This one is rough skjsksj... Trying to get the ball rolling after not writing smut for a while was... interesting. Kept it short for that very reason lol

“Wear it for the whole day.”

Arthur ripped his eyes away from the thing in Charles’ hand to give him an incredulous expression. “You’re kiddin’, right?” He gingerly took the thing from Charles, looking it over. “This thing… I ain’t so sure it’s even gonna _fit_.”

“Why not?” Charles shrugged passively, then flashed a conceited smile. “I do. I don’t see why _that_ won’t.”

The thing was black, made of solid, hard rubber. There was a nob at one end, obviously meant as a handle, and then it flared out before a shaft that was about as long as Arthur’s middle finger. It ended with an egg-shaped head. The thing was hefty and intimidating. Charles had first referred to it as a ‘rectal dilator,’ to which Arthur laughed only to find out that was what it was really called.

“You’re made of flesh ‘n blood, not…” Arthur waved the thing around. “Not of Goddamn nightmares.”

Charles chuckled. “Arthur, it ain’t that bad. That’s only the second largest, anyways.”

“Are you being serious right now, Charles?”

“Of course.”

“What the Hell am I supposed to do all day? Won’t be able to go out riding with this, won’t be able to even sit _properly_.”

“Do you trust me, Arthur?”

Arthur sighed. He stared down at the rubber thing in his hands, then back up at Charles. Sounding a little too defeated, he said “Of course I trust you.”

“Then believe me when I say it won’t be nearly as bad as you think it will be.” Charles handed him something else – a tin tub of petroleum jelly. “Just make sure you keep yourself comfortable throughout the day.”

“Shit…” Arthur sighed. Reluctantly, he took the tin from Charles. “You’re real lucky I like you, Mister Smith.”

Charles grinned triumphantly. He glanced around the area they’d ducked into – just a thicket of trees and bushes outside of camp – and motioned at Arthur. “I think you’re good, put it in now.”

“ _Now_?”

“When else are you planning to? When you get back to your cot?” Charles scoffed. “Sun’s still rising, people’ll be just waking up or still asleep. Put the fucking thing in.”

Arthur put his hands up defensively. “ _Jee_ -suhs, alright. Keep your Goddamn head on, your horny bastard.”

Charles kept lookout while Arthur slipped out of his suspenders and pulled his pants down around his knees. He nervously hefted the rubber thing – rectal dilator? The plug? He wasn’t quite sure what to call it. He liberally coated it with petroleum jelly, set one hand on the nearby oak tree to support himself while he reached around and tried to insert the—

“ _Shit_ , that hurts!” Arthur immediately whipped around, horrified. “Charles, how the fuck am I supposed to do this? Feels like my asshole is gettin’ _mauled_!”

Charles had to conceal his laughter. “It ain’t the same as a person getting in there.” He came to Arthur’s side, taking the plug from him. “Gotta be patient with it. Doesn’t just slip in right away.” He twirled a finger at Arthur. “Lean forward against the tree. I’ll give you hand.”

Arthur groaned under his breath, but did as he was told. He pressed his forehead into his folded arms that he used to support himself as he stuck his ass out. Charles crouched behind him, coating the tips of his index and middle finger with petroleum jelly. Using his wrist of the hand holding the plug, he pushed Arthur’s ass cheeks apart. He smeared Arthur’s hole with the jelly, even coating a good portion of the skin around it, too. With his index and middle finger, he gently pressed against the muscle until he slipped through, eliciting a grunt and a small sound of pleasure from Arthur. He pushed up to his first knuckles, wriggled his fingers about mostly as a tease but also to help Arthur loosen up.

“You ready?” Charles removed his fingers, gripped readily at the plug.

“Gonna have to be. We ain’t got all day.” Arthur inhale and exhaled slowly. He focused on relaxing himself. “Alright. Do it.”

“M’kay.” Charles set the egg-shaped head against Arthur’s hole. “Push out as I push it in. It’ll feel weird, but this will go in easier if you do.”

Arthur did, preparing himself to feel that same stabbing pain he felt from seconds ago. Charles started to push it in, surprising Arthur when it there was no pain. He chewed at his lip as the head of the thing actually started to penetrate him proper. Once the head made it through, pushing it in all the way to the base was a breeze. The sensation was odd, having it go in and not go anywhere. It was odd, but it wasn’t unwelcome.

“And there we go.” Charles spread Arthur’s ass cheeks, using his thumb to pull the excess skin out from underneath the flare base of the plug. “You were too nervous. Can’t clench up trying to put these in.” He released his grip and stood. He gave Arthur’s ass a light smack. “Put your pants back on, cowboy.”

“This is… ridiculous.” Arthur pulled his pants back up, doing the fly and tucking his shirt back in.

“How does it feel?”

“It feels like everyone’s gonna see a knob stickin’ out of my asshole.”

“No one’ll see it.” Charles fixed the back of Arthur’s shirt for him. He reached down and grabbed at Arthur’s ass, fingers running between his cheeks. “Can’t even feel it, let alone see it. Not unless I…” He pressed his fingers against the fabric of Arthur’s pants until he reached the hard, rubber handle.

“Shit…” Arthur breathed, suddenly feeling the plug shift around as Charles played with it through his pants. It shocked him how good it felt. He pulled up is suspenders and smacked Charles’ hand away. “Will you stop that?”

Charles hummed with amusement. “Feels nice, don’t it?”

Arthur didn’t want to admit it after all the bluster he put up, but he couldn’t lie to Charles. “It does. Feels… I’on’t know. Full?” He jokingly added “Reminds me of you.”

“You sap,” drawled Charles sarcastically. “Look… it’s gonna feel real good. Might even get hard. I don’t wanna see you leave the camp to deal with it, alright?”

“You _don’t_?”

“No. You ain’t allowed to come til I let you.” Charles tapped the tin of petroleum jelly and handed it back to Arthur. “Only time you can leave is with me to add more of this.”

“You’re a bastard.”

“Mhm. But when you _do_ come… God, it’ll feel amazing.”

* * *

By the late afternoon, it had become unbearable. Arthur tried to busy himself with chores around camp, but certain movements sent shivers of pleasure rippling through his body. He thought that it’d eventually get uncomfortable, even after re-lubricating it, but it continued to feel exciting. The longer he wore it, the better it felt. Half of his day was spent trying to hide a partial erection, though he was sure that people around camp noticed.

Charles had kept a sharp eye on him the entire day, occasionally coming by to check on him. At one point, Arthur practically begged him for relief, which was quickly denied.

Arthur was outside of camp, stood at the edge of Flat Iron Lake, staring out at the water and chewing the inside of his cheek. He was just trying keep himself from falling apart, focusing on whatever willpower he had left. He didn’t turn around when he heard footsteps approaching him, but he wouldn’t need to.

Charles grabbed at one of Arthur’s ass cheeks like he owned it. He stood next to Arthur, looking out at the water with him. “How’s it feeling?”

“I hate you.”

“Good.” Charles sounded a little too pleased with himself. He slipped his hand down the back of Arthur’s pants and played with the handle of the plug.

Arthur closed his eyes, trying to keep his composure. “Goddamn…” He ran his hands over his own crotch, massaging what had quickly become a full-on erection. His hands were slapped away by Charles. Arthur looked at him, genuinely upset. “I swear to fuckin’ God, Charles,” he hissed under his breath, “if this isn’t dealt with soon—”

“Not now.”

Arthur pulled Charles’ hand out of his pants and gripped the front of his shirt with both hands. “ _Right_ now.” Arthur looked up the sandy shore to make sure no one from the camp was watching, then pushed Charles backward, up the sandy hill. When they were in the bushes among the trees, Arthur undid his pants and pulled his hot, throbbing cock out. “ _Right now,_ Charles.” He grabbed Charles’ hand and set it on his raging erection. “Or I swear to fuckin’ God, I ain’t doing this ever again. Suck it, jerk it, I don’t care. Just _deal with it_.”

Charles contemplated him for a few moments, undeterred by Arthur’s desperation-fueled fury. He smiled at him. In that low voice that he knew always pushed Arthur over the edge, he whispered “I fucking love seeing you all worked up like this.” He ushered Arthur back, sitting him down in front of a fallen log. Arthur, still wearing the plug and not wanting to stop and take it out, leaned back in a way that allowed him to lay his hips flat against the ground, elbows propped over the log.

“I told you it’d feel good, Arthur…” Charles purred as he sat between Arthur’s legs, slinging his right leg over Arthur’s thigh. He gripped Arthur’s cock in his hands, lightly running the tip of his index finger around the slit of the warm, reddish head. “God, I love you. Love seeing you falling apart like this. And I love this cock, everything about it.” He massaged the head with his thumb, gazing at it adoringly.

“Charles…” Arthur muttered with a bit too much of a whining undertone. “Please…”

“At least you still have _some_ manners.” Charles reached out and took the tin of petroleum jelly from Arthur’s satchel, slathering some of it on his hands. He ran his hands over Arthur’s cock, slicking it up thoroughly. Each pass up and down turned Arthur’s breath ragged. He wasn’t going to last all that long, and they both knew it. Charles still wanted to enjoy it while he could.

With expert hands, Charles stroked at Arthur’s cock, twisting gently on the upstroke, varying directions each time. It never got old, seeing Arthur’s brow crinkle with each stroke, seeing him struggle to remain still under Charles’ hold. His hips were already starting to buck and twitch, his feet splaying out involuntarily.

“Like that, cowboy?” Charles growled nice and low, massaging Arthur’s balls as he lovingly stroked at his cock.

“Yes,” Arthur threw his head back, lolling it against the log. He rolled his hips, his breaths gone short and sharp. With every movement of his hips, the plug grazed his prostate. It was enough to drive him crazy. “God, yes…”

“You’re so damn hot, Arthur…” Charles returned both hands to his cock, using one to hold in in place while he played with the head. He ran his fingers over the head, letting it slip between each knuckle as they passed over, massaging it. “You wanna come?”

“ _Yes_ …”

“How badly?”

Arthur groaned in a mixture of arousal and frustration. “More than I’ve ever wanted to, you Goddamn bastard.”

Charles smirked at that, returning his attention to the weeping cock in his hands. There was no way Arthur was going to last much longer. His chest was already heaving as he fought to control himself, his cockhead forming pearls of precum. That was the way Charles liked to see him. But he figured Arthur had enough of this. Charles had managed to make him drag it out for most of the day, and Arthur did a good job; now it was time for their reward.

Charles took Arthur’s cock with both hands again. He started stroking slowly, picking up speed with each up-and-down movement. Finally, he was pumping at the speed that Arthur so badly wanted, working his cock vigorously while concentrating on Arthur’s face.

“Oh _fuck_!” Arthur dug his fingernails into the spongey wood of the log he was leaning on. “ _Shit_ , Charles… I’m… _oh fuck_ …”

“You can come now, Arthur.” Charles puffed as he pumped, reminding him once more that today was all on Charles’ terms. “Come for me, you big bastard.”

Arthur moaned hoarsely, probably louder than the two of them would’ve liked if they weren’t so preoccupied. He tensed up and threw his head back again as he felt relief rock through him. “Fuckin’ Christ…!” Thick ropes of jism shot from his cock, sticking to Charles’ hands, even landing up his forearms. Charles milked Arthur until he stopped coming, ensuring that he got every last drop out. Arthur let him do what he pleased, slouching back against the log weakly and staring up at the canopy of trees above them. “Goddamn Hell, Charles… You were right. That was amazin’.”

“Yeah?” Charles slid up against Arthur, bringing their faces closer. “Think you’ll do this again for me?”

“We’ll see. I ain’t agreein’ to shit after you jerk me off, from now on.” He pulled Charles in for a kiss, letting it simmer and brew while he recovered. When they parted, he said “Especially seein’ as that’s what got me in this Goddamn mess to begin with. You can be far too persuasive when you want to be.”

Charles nodded to the plug still in Arthur’s ass. “Want me to take it out?”

Arthur thought for a moment. “Depends.”

“On what?”

“Are you gonna take its place?”

“You’re a horny bastard, Arthur Morgan.”


End file.
